The Hero of Bowerstone
The Hero of Bowerstone is the main protagonist of "Fable 2." While the gender and alignment is up to the player, this focuses on the good choices the player makes. For the evil version, Click here! At the beginning of the story, the Hero is named Sparrow, as said by his/her sister, Rose. They see a travelling trader named Murgo attempting to sell a so-called "magic" music box for five gold pieces. Rose believes it to be rubbish and doesn't believe it to be magic. Theresa tells them to try and get five gold pieces to see for themselves. Rose decides to play along with it and she and the Hero try to raise money. First they see a guard who lost his warrents so they agree to try and help him. They see a man trying up a photography businees and the Hero does an excellent pose, impressing him and getting a gold coin. They then see a bully torturing a dog and Rose stands up to him only to be beaten back. The Hero challenge the bully and wins, earning the dog's loyalty. After already finding a couple of warrants, they see a drunk and a lady bickering. The drunk wants his liquor back that was stolen and offers a gold coin if they find it. They find it, along with another warrant. The lady says she'll give them a gold coin if they give the bottle to her instead. Seeing how messed up the drunk is, the Hero gives the bottle the lady, earning a second gold coin and saving the drunk's life and allowing him to get his life back on track. The orphans find a man who's stock is infested with beetles. The orphan goes in to fight the beetles when he sees a thug who offers him/her a gold coin to smash the stock. He/she refuses to help the criminal and kills the beetles saving the shopkeeper's stock. They soon find all the warrants when another criminal that Rose absolutley hates offers them a gold coin for the warrants. The orphans do the right thing though and run past the criminal and gives the guard the warrants which will allow Lower Bowerstone to thrive and be free of corruption. The two then help a man delivers a love letter to his girlfriend and get their last gold coin. They buy the music box which disappears. The orphans, with the dog, go to bed only to be awakend by some guards. The guards tell them that Lord Lucien has asked for them and the guards take the orphans to Castle Fairfax. Lucien tells them to stand on a glyph in the room they are in and it glows blue, proving that they are Heroes from the old legends (Or first game). It then turns red, which meant to Lucien that one of the two is the Fourth. He kills Rose then tells the Hero that he can't let him/her live either and apologizes as he shoots. The Hero falls out of a window and found by the dog and Theresa. Ten years later, the Hero goes through the cave Theresa sends them to and awakens the powers of Strength, Skill, and Will, the three traits of a Hero. Bowerstone was closed off due to Thrag, who was terrorizing Bower Lake with his gang. After fighting Thrag's men with his/her new powers, thrag comes to finish him/her only to be killed and his head used as a trophy. After picking up a key to a cage holding people prisoner, a slave trader offers him/her gold for the key, but the Hero, too disgusted that someone would use innocent people for slave labor, frees the prisoners. The Slave Trader is shocked he/she would refuse good gold. After finally reaching Bowerstone, the Hero shows Thrag's head to show the people the bandit leader will trouble them no longer and gains renown. Theresa says she will be late and he/she should do something for gold to get better gear for the adventure ahead. Instead of stealing the stuff at the blacksmith, the Hero decides to earn gold by working at the blacksmith, earning gold and improving the economy making life easier in Bowerstone. After buying some new weapons and some healthy tofu and fruits and vegetables, Theresa appears and tells him/her that the Heroes of Strength, Skill and Will will be sought after by Lucien to complete the Tattered Spire which destroyed the world centuries ago. Theresa tells the Hero to go to Oakfield to find the Hero of Strength. After fighting Hobbes and bandits the Hero makes his way to Oakfield but needs more renown to help Hammer. the Hero kills another bandit leader named Dash and donates a large sum of money to the Temple of Light he/she got from doing work chopping wood. The Hero is given the opportunity to model for a sculptist, eanring more renown after the statue is placed in Oakfield, allowing the head of the Temple to have him/her escort his daughter Hammer. After fighting Hallowed Men in the caves Hammer has to go through to get sacred water for the Golden Oak, several of Lucien's men attack the Temple after Hammer gets all the water. the Hero becomes concerned not only for Hammer but for everyone at the Temple and races by Hammer's side to help only to see the head of the Temple killed. After Hammer slays her father's killer, the Golden Oak is planted alongside her father, with the Hero mourning alongside the monks and Hammer. Hammer joins up with Theresa and the quests moves onto the Hero of Will. Along the way, he/she kills several bandits, allowing safe passage for traders and makes her way to Brightwood Tower where Lucien's men attack. Though he/she makes his/her way to the top, Garth, the Hero of Will, is kidnapped. Theresa sends the Hero and Hammer to Westcliff to reach the Crucible where winners get to go to the Tattered Spire. They kill several bandits and even balverines to reach the Crucible but the Hero is denied entry because he/she isn't famous enough. He/she earns renown by protecting a farmer from bandits and helps him capture the bandit who killed his wife and child, kills the leader of the Temple of Shadows, Cornelius Grim after he tried to poison the Sacred Water under Oakfield, and would have killed the Golden Oak and destroy all Oakfield. After getting in the Crucible and winning, she goes to the Tattered Spire and try and save Garth. Upon entering a collar is placed upon the Hero that will shock him/her if he/she disobeys the commandant and will take away his/her experience for each shock. One of the first tasks he gives the Hero is to guard the slaves and not give them any food. Seeing how skinny and underfed they are, the Hero gives one slave food and gets shocked. However the Hero is too pure of heart and continues to feed some slaves until he/she loses too much experience, he/she passes out. A few years later, the commandant orders the Hero to kill his/her friend Bob. Outraged, the Hero strikes the commandant only to be shocked and is ordered once again. The Hero refuses and gets shocked again and the commandant kills Bob instead. After waking the Hero finds a dead guard and takes his gear and Garth, without his collar shocks the collar off the Hero. Garth had spent his years gathering enough Will to destroy the collars. Garth and the Hero make their escape, but not before the Hero kills the commandant. Garth joins Theresa in Oakfield, which thanks to the Hero's actions has grown into a bigger town. Only one Hero remains, the Hero of Skill. In order to reach Bloodstone, the Hero goes through Wraithmarsh, which was once Oakvale, the home of the Hero in the first game. After fighting Hollow Men, Balverines, and Banshees, the Hero reaches Bloodstone and meets his/her total opposite, Reaver. After gaining renown killing an undead pirate king who was well feared and getting his long lost treasure and scaring away a con-man and protecting an archaeologist in Wraithmarsh, the Hero gets the renown to gain Reaver's help but first he tells the Hero to take a seal to the Shadow Court in Wraithmarsh. Upon reaching them, he/she learns that Reaver take people their to have their youth taken away so he can stay young. Though horrible, the Hero knows Reaver must live so Lucien could fall and when he/she sees a young girl with the Shadow Court, the Hero sacrifices his/her own youth so the girl could have hers. the girl runs upon seeing the Hero age before her but it is implied by Theresa that the girl is indeed thankful. Returning to Bloodstone, the Hero sees Reaver shoot Barnum, the photographer he/she helped as a child because despite his eternal youth did not want to wait for a picture in three months. Barnum may have survived because in the third game it was said Barnum made a gun but did not live to see its success. Luciens men attack and the Hero learns Reaver revealed the Hero's location in hopes of a reward but is doublecrossed, forcing them to team up. As soon as they escape, Reaver reluctantly joins up with Theresa. All three Heroes are found. At the top of Hero Hill before the Heroes of Strength, Skill, and Will can perform a ritual to summon the weapon needed to defeat Lucien, Lucien captures all three Heroes and kills the Hero's dog and shoots him/her again like he did twenty years ago. If the Hero had a family, he will say he had them killed as welll to keep his plans unopposed. Like last time, you survive and end up in a dream state with your sister on a farm. While a happy place to be, the Hero hears music and follows and soon the dream becomes dark and terrifying. He/she reaches the music box he/she saw so long ago and he/she wakes up in the Spire with the Music Box in his/her hands. Its powers drains Lucien of his powers and he begs for his life. But he has has done too much evil to be kept alive and the Hero kills him (If left alive long enough Reaver does it instead). Theresa arrives and offers the Hero three choices, Sacrifice, Love, or Wealth. Sacrifice will mean you give up gold and even your sister, dog and family if you married in exchange for reviving everyone who was killed building the Spire. Love forsakes those killed building the Spire and keeps you from gold, but you get your loved ones back. Wealth just gives you gold and is the only one that gives evil points so that choice will not be used. You can see it on Hero of Bowerstone of the villains wiki. If you chose Sacrifice You loved your family more than anything, but you know that more people lost their loved ones thanks to this Spire. Your heart goes out to them so you decide that their needs are more important. You decide on Sacrifice. Because of your selfless act, the people of Albion reward you with a statue of where you and your sister stood at at the beginning of the game. Sacrifice gives you 300 good points and 500 morality points If you choose Love Your love for the ones you love are too strong. You choose Love so you can have them back. Though the people of Albion don't get their loved ones back, they at least understand why you would choose them and show no anger at you. Love grants you 300 good points but no morality. Aftermath Depending on your choice, Theresa says that the Spire is now hers. It was implied she was actually behind most of the events and it may be because she sensed a great evil that would befall Albion but she needed more Will energy to see it. This evil was the Crawler of the third game. The Hero buy Fairfax Castle and becames King/ Queen of Albion. Because the king/ Queen was mentioned on good terms in the third game, the good version of the Hero of Bowerstone is the canon version. Category:Pure of heart Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Orphans Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Evil exterminators Category:Magic User Category:Warriors Category:Archers Category:The Chosen One Category:Heroes That Have Lost Family Members Category:Swordsmen Category:Heroes that have lost friends Category:Heroes who killed the villain Category:Deceased Heroes Category:Gunmen Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Fathers Category:Father of a hero Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Fable Heroes Category:Heroes with tattoos Category:Blacksmiths Category:Heroic Thieves Category:Mothers Category:Heroic Assassins Category:Thieves Category:Hammerer Category:Heroes who Don't Speak Category:Martyr Category:Silent Protagonist Category:Monarchs Category:Virtually Resourceful